Awake
by MyPerfectEscape
Summary: When he agreed to hang out, he assumed it would be a normal night out. But hanging out in a hotel room that she booked for them to spend the night was not something he would've thought of. Heaven sent but not the normal circumstances for a teenage boy especially when she booked the room to just spy on her secretive mother. That's when he realized it was going to be a long night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Really.

**Chapter 1**

_And this is something you don't know_  
_Truth is I don't know myself_  
_But alls I know when I'm with you_  
_I don't want nobody else_

"I need your help." Those were the words that got them into this situation. They were now hiding in a very small cramp closet, praying to whatever God that was above to not be discovered.

But truth be told, he loved this thrill he was feeling. His life was far from ordinary when he met Tori Vega but ever since she appeared in his life it definitely got more interesting.

He knew he should have said no but one of the hardest things is saying no to that girl. But now as he evaluates the moment, his arms around her waist and her back pressed against him, yeah he is glad he said yes. She has her hands on his, her fingers playing with his.

They were waiting for their chance to escape the closet and run as fast as they could out of the room. "I can't believe you talked me into this," he whispered, his lips hovering right around her ear. He felt the slight shiver she tried to hide and smirked realizing that he caused it.

"Well you didn't need much talking into," she whispered back, "I mean we've been in worse situations before. Remember Yerba?"

"Don't remind me." Worst vacation ever, he never thought he would be in prison ever but somehow that ended up happening thanks to Tori. "Yeah well that happened because of you too."

She chuckled, nervously. "Yeah well we got out of that situation and we will get out this, without getting caught."

He wanted to believe her, he really did but he is doubtful.

* * *

The school day had just ended, it was fairly normal day well as normal as it gets in this school. He was just getting some books out that he needed for his homework when she appeared beside him.

"I need your help," Were the first words out of her mouth. She was smiling at him, with a hopeful look in her eyes and he knew he was putty in her hands.

"With what muchacha?" He asked shutting his locker, looking over at her.

"You don't need to watch your grandmother tonight?" He shook his head, a devious smile appeared on her face and he was certain whatever she had planned would not be safe. "I need you to go with me somewhere tonight."

At this point, he could have said no and she probably wouldn't have held it against him but knowing Tori she would just coax him into helping her out. "Alright, anyone else going?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, pulled him closer towards her. "Do not tell anyone that we are doing anything tonight," She whispered, her tone of voice was serious and that surprised him. "I mean it, no one."

"What exactly will we be doing?" He asked, curious to why she didn't want anyone else knowing.

"I'll tell you when you pick me up at seven, no earlier no later. Got it?" She said patting his shoulder and stepping back. "I've got to go, Trina's waiting for me."

With that she scurried away, giving him no chance to comment or respond back.

He shows up at her house at exactly seven, he drove around the neighborhood for bit after he realized he was early and didn't want to anger Tori for being early. He sat in his idle car, as he awaited for her to exit her home.

She had sent him a text five minutes ago saying she'll be right out but here he was still waiting. At least he had music to listen to as he chilled in his car.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait any longer as the car door opened and Tori slipped in. "Sorry I took longer than I thought I would. Trina wouldn't stop asking where I was going and why she couldn't come with. So annoying." He noticed that she's a bit more dressed up than usual. She had on a black blazer, a red dress and some 'fuck me' heels on. Yeah he called them that because now he wants to do just that to Tori Vega.

He reeled in his thoughts before he could get in any trouble. "How did you get away?" He asked, putting the car into drive and began pulling out of the driveway.

"I told her I was going to Jade's," Tori said tugging on the seat belt to put it on. "She knows she's not welcomed there, ever."

He chuckled, proud of Tori's smart thinking. He definitely wouldn't want Trina following them. "Good thinking, now tell me where am I going?"

"We are going to the Beverly Wilshire," she told him, taking out her phone. "We have reservations."

Thankful that they are at a red light he looks over at her, shocked. "We have reservations in a hotel? That hotel costs a lot, it is one of the best and you rented a room for us? For what?"

"Well we are spending the night there," He was stunned. The whole night? In a hotel room. He liked it though his mind is thinking of something she probably wasn't thinking of. Unless she wanted to surprise him cause if that's the case she definitely has.

"We are spending the night there," he repeated the words as he began to drive again. "Now Tori as much as I enjoy the idea of spending the night with you, you need to wine and dine a brother before trying to get me into bed with you. I'm not that type of guy but for you, I might just be."

"André," she chastised, lightly hitting his arm. "Not like that, though trust me I've wondered how amazing you must be in bed. I've heard of how wonderfully experienced you are in the bedroom, though you're only seventeen. But I get it, once you have a girlfriend you do get lots of practice with them."

"Oh, so you've heard of me," One thing he learned in life is that women talk, so when things like how good in bed he is gets said, it spreads like wild-fire that means he gets more attention from the female population. Yet lately the only person he wanted attention from is in his car at the moment. "We can put your curiosity to rest the moment you say so."

He just gave her an open invitation for her to have her way with him and she says nothing. "Or not," he added breaking the silence in the car. "Sorry didn't mean to make things awkward."

"No," she said, "Sorry, I just kind of wanted that for a while. Oh gosh I just never thought that this is how this talk would go."

So Tori Vega actually wants him. He is celebrating on the inside but the smile on his face seems to put Tori at ease. "I didn't think I would admit to wanting you in a car drive towards a hotel, that you still haven't told me why we are going there."

"Well we can talk about our feelings later, we do have the hotel room for the night," she said and that's when he realizes that Tori just want more than just a lay with him in bed. "We are going there to spy on my mother."

"What?" He sputtered out. "Your mother? Why?"

"I think she's having an affair," She admitted, her tone of voice serious. He holds out his right hand, deciding to drive with one hand being the right decision now as she slips her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined, he gives her hand a slight squeeze. He's her best friend, he knows that just saying that out loud is one of the hardest things she has done in a long while.

He doesn't question it because he knows she has her reasons to believe it. Plus he doesn't want her have to recount the moments that she had to piece together to come to that conclusion. "With who?"

"Remember when Crazy Ponnie was being all stalkerish with me?" He nodded, to the day he still hates that he hadn't believed her from the start. But he is glad that Ponnie is now in some asylum, so she wouldn't harm Tori again. "Well that's when I learned about Gary, the officer who was there. He talked about mom so fondly and mom just a few hours before did the same. I found it odd but didn't think anything of it, until well.."

At that moment he wished he could pull over to hug her but he knows they are just a few minutes away from the hotel and Tori wouldn't want him stopping. So he just squeezed her hand a bit, she sighed. "Things have changed around the house," She sounded defeated and that bothered him because she shouldn't be feeling like that. Although they were both about to turn eighteen and he knows that she is a strong young woman he really just wishes that her parents hadn't made it so obvious that something was wrong. "My parents are fighting a lot more, mom is going out more always with "friends", she's happier even though her and dad fight so yeah I think she's having an affair."

"Wow that sucks baby," He responded as he turns on the hotel's street. "I hope we can prove you wrong, by why the Wilshire?"

He was now glad that he decided to drive his Camaro instead of the more run down car he usually only drove his grandmother around in.

"I saw the confirmation for the suite she booked when she left the laptop opened last week, when she thought she was home alone," She said, eyeing the hotel as he came to a stop in front of it. One of the valet guys prominently opened her door for her, holding her hand as she stepped out. Another opened his door for him as he stepped out, handing him a ticket.

"Luggage?" The young man asked, looking between the two of them.

"No," He responded, the guy nodded before sliding into the car and driving towards the parking lot.

"So you book us a hotel room with your credit card? So we can have full access to the hotel to spy on her?" He asked, joining her on the sidewalk. She links their arms and smiles nodding. "Genius."

"Yes, so the thing is this credit card is linked to her so when she gets the statement, she can't ask me about this charge or she'll be smart enough not to ask and just pay the bill," she said as they walked through the hotel door held open by the doorman. "The card is for emergencies. I usually only use it for clothes and food but shelter for one night is an emergency, right?"

"Baby, you're playing with fire," he said as they walked towards the front desk. They stood behind an older couple in the short line. He hoped that the check in process won't take too long. "But I will be here to soothe your wounds."

"Hm," she smirked at him, "We'll see."

"So are we having dinner in the room?" He asked, curious cause he was getting hungry. The snack he had after school was just a snack and now he regrets not eating anything before leaving his house. "Or do we have reservations in one of these restaurants?"

"I've made reservations at The Blvd for us," He realized why she had dressed up a bit for her stay at the hotel. She wanted to blend in a bit better in the crowd. He was glad that he chose to wear a pair of his dark wash jeans, a blue button down and a black blazer. He was looking good and the way Tori was eyeing him, he can definitely say he's right.

"Good, cause a brother is starving," He said rubbing his stomach causing Tori to laugh. He loved seeing his girl laugh, especially with a serious night like this he wanted to make her smile and laugh every moment possible.

He smiled as the line moved up a bit. The older woman in front of them looked back with a smile. "Well aren't you two a good-looking couple, your babies will beautiful." She said which caused both Tori and him to look at the woman in shock.

The guy standing next to the woman shook his head then looked back to them. "Sorry for her, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." He then looked over at the woman, playfully glaring at her. "Ella, look the two are good-looking but really young, they shouldn't even be thinking about babies or how theirs will look like."

"We would have gorgeous babies," Tori said out loud, shocking him because really has she thought about this before.

"I agree hun, I'm Ella like this fool said," Ella held out her hand for Tori to shake, which she did. "This fool standing next to me is Henry, my husband of thirty-eight years. We have some gorgeous babies ourselves, though they are all grown up."

"I'm Tori," Tori responded before pointing at him, "This lovely guy next to me is André, my date for the evening."

Yeah, he was her date for the evening but he was going to make certain that he was her boyfriend before the night ended.

"Oh you two aren't together?" Ella asked baffled. "But you are staying overnight."

So this woman was old-fashioned because not everyone who stays in a hotel are in a relationship. Her husband clearly was thinking the same thing cause he just shook his head.

"We are staying overnight because we have an early business function in the area and we didn't want to travel." André responded quickly and Ella nods in approval.

"That's very smart thinking, your babies will be smart and beautiful." She told him and Henry just smirked at them as if he knew something they didn't.

"Why are you guys in town?" Tori asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from their stay.

"Visiting our youngest, who just moved to this city to see if he makes it in the show business," Henry responded. "He believes he can and we support him. He's just getting roles as extras for now but soon he'll get there. Do you guys have any talents or are you just normal folks like us?"

"Not normal," Tori said, smiling at André before looking at Henry. "André is a musical prodigy, plays almost every instrument very well may I add and has a beautiful vocal voice. I can sing really well too."

"Really well she says," André said chiming in, "She's even performed on the Platinum Music Awards."

"I knew you looked familiar," Henry said. "Our granddaughter Jenna made us watch it when we visited our other son Daniel. You have a great voice."

"Thank you," Tori responded, blushing. André smirked proud of his girl getting the attention and praise she deserves.

So distracted with their conversation, they had made it to the front of the line as Ella and Henry moved towards the concierge bidding them both a good night.

"They were nice," Tori said placing her arm under his, leaning her head against his shoulder. "We should go up to the room before making our reservations that are in thirty more minutes."

He agreed as they walk up to the desk as soon as they beckoned by the concierge.

"Welcome to the Beverly Wilshire in Beverly Hills, I'm Layla. How may I help you this evening?"

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega and I've booked a room here," Tori said pulling out her wallet from her purse.

"I need to see the credit card this room was booked with and a state ID." The concierge stated, smiling at them both but she kept her eyes on André longer. Tori nodded stiffly.

"Here," Tori said handing over the card and ID to the girl who smiled checking the information and then making a few clicks with her mouse.

"Well here you go, reservation is for one night." Layla said handing the cards back to Tori. "Check out time is by 12 pm."

"Okay," Tori said, placing the cards back into her wallet. "Room service is twenty-four hours, correct?"

"That's correct," Layla said, handing over two room keys. "Two guests, two keys."

"Good," Tori said handing one key over to André. "I have a question. My mom was supposed to check in a few hours ago but she doesn't respond back when I call her phone and I just want to make sure she made it okay. Do you mind checking?"

"Your mother wouldn't be Holly Vega?" Layla asked, without checking the computer. "I'm not suppose to give out information about guests staying in the hotel but I remember her checking in about an hour ago."

"Yeah, she is," Tori responded stunned at Layla's precise response. "Thank you, how did you remember her name with such ease?"

"I'm good with names," Layla responded smiling.

"Well thank you," Tori said before turning to André. "Come on let's freshen up before making our dinner reservations. Thanks Layla."

"You're welcome. If I see her do you want me to tell her you asked for her?" Layla asked.

"No, I'll just see her later in the night, she's bound to respond to my messages soon. She's probably just taking a shower but thank you," Tori said before grabbing Andre's hand and walking over to the elevators.

"Now, you are sneaky one Miss Vega," He said whispering as they stopped in front of the elevators. He pressed the up button. "Getting that information was smart."

"Thank you, I try." She said as the elevator doors open, they stepped in with two other guys. Tori showed the elevator guy their hotel key and he nodded, pressing the fifth floor button for them.

The elevator ride was a quick one thankfully. "Dinner is on me tonight," André said as they walked down the corridor down towards their room.

"No," Tori protested, as they stopped in front of their room. "We are here because of me and plus making my mom pay for our dinner is no big deal."

"Well I want to pay," He said, opening the door to their room, allowing her to go in first. "It's no big deal. It'll be a small dent in my bank account, my parents don't even notice what I do with my money anymore. So just let me do this."

His parent's barely noticed him anymore. Being the only child to a divorced couple can have it benefits and some downfalls as well. Both of his parents were always busy, one being a highly acclaimed neurosurgeon and the other a writer of highly sought after romance novels. Having parents with a busy schedules he tends to get shuffled back and forth between households but he lives with his mom most of the time.

His mom's career is more stable than his dad's seeing as he flies out a lot to do high risk surgeries, conferences and to attend seminars. His grandmother, who is legally mentally disabled, used to take care of him a lot when his parents were too busy. So now that she needs someone he was happy to be there for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, as he closed the door behind him. "You don't have to."

"I don't but I want to," He stated as he walked up to her. "You know I'll do anything for you girl."

"I know," She said pulling him to her. "Thank you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before looking around the room. "Not a bad room Tori."

"Yeah, well we deserve the best," She said as she sat on the bed.

"What if I had said no?" He asked as he sat on the seat across from the bed.

"I would have convinced Jade to spy with me," André nodded, knowing Jade would be the most willingly to go along with and the most understanding of why Tori was doing this. "But I knew you wouldn't say no."

"So sure of yourself?" He asked.

"No, I was sure of your love for me." She softly responded back.

"Glad you have no doubt about it because neither do I," He admitted. Tori knows him, better than anyone else, but saying that just made him completely nervous. He's told her that he's loved her before but not like that, not with everything they've admitted to a few minutes ago in the car ride over here adding on to.

She clears her throat. He know she's not ready for the conversation right now, maybe later. "We should get going, plus my mom has reservations at around the same time as us so that's a plus. We get to confirm who the guy is," she said, standing up grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, happy that they'll finally see who Holly is with tonight and hopefully it really isn't an affair like Tori believes. He knew at this point he was lying to himself and he wonders how can Tori be so strong at this moment, when she's just about to confirm something that can potentially ruin her home life.

"Come on," she said, grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him towards the room's door to leave. "I want you fed and ready if I have a breakdown later on in the night and need some comforting."

"My arms are ready for cuddling anytime with you," He smirked at her and she just shook her head. "You know I'm here for you."

"I know," She said, squeezing his hand then reaching out with her other hand pressing the down elevator button. "Thanks."

He lifted their intertwined hands up to his mouth, softly pressing a kiss hand on her hand. She let out a soft audible gasp as the elevator doors open. "Anytime," he said.

They stepped into the elevator. "Main floor," Tori said to the elevator guy who just nodded pressing the M button. He noticed how tense Tori was during the short elevator ride and that confirmed for him, how scared she was of finding out the truth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I will be once I find out the truth," she said, smiling at him as he guided them towards the restaurant's entrance. He stopped suddenly noticing the one person who shouldn't see them there, Holly Vega.

"Why you stopped?" Tori asked, following Andre's line of vision. "Oh shit."

She grabbed hold of him and turned him around, "We'll just wait here while she goes in. I was not expecting her to be outside when we got here. Why is she alone? I wanted her to be full on into dinner when we got seated."

"Okay," he agreed with her because what else can they do now. "I heard their dinner menu is good."

"Yeah, I hope so too." She said distracted as she continues to spy on her mom. "You're paying for it so you should be paying for a great meal."

"Exactly," he agreed, smiling down at his girl before kissing her head. She smiled up at him and that smile warmed his insides. He will never admit that out loud but Tori Vega had him under her spell.

"The coast is clear," She said stepping around him. "She went in and now's our turn."

"This is going to be a long night," He said as he followed her into the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: You guys don't even know how long I've been waiting to get the inspiration to write this story. Ever since I saw Crazy Ponnie, this idea has been on the back of my mind. This originally started as a one shot story but as I kept typing I realized that this would be more than a short one shot. Now it's become a multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoyed it guys, let me know what you think. If you liked it or not? Hope to update soon. Take care til next time lovely people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing you might recongize. Nothing belongs to me.

**Chapter 2**

_And now I'm feeling like forever  
Just showed up at my door  
I've got a little piece of heaven  
It's all mine to hold onto_

"Do you see her?" She asked as she tried her best to look over her menu and at the same time scope out the restaurant.

He took a quick look around the restaurant, trying his best to not look like he was looking for someone, he shook his head realizing that Holly was nowhere in sight.

"Nope," He responded as he gave his menu a final once over so he can decide on what to order.

Tori pouted, setting her menu down on the table. "Sucks, I wonder where she went. I could have sworn she walked in here."

"Maybe she changed her mind," He said voicing his thoughts, truthfully he knew it was wishful thinking and maybe giving Tori false hope wasn't the best idea. "She was by herself, maybe whoever she was meeting cancelled on her."

"She has that room reservation for the night," Tori said. "The person might have cancelled dinner but who knows what can happen later."

He and Tori shudder disgusted as the idea of Tori's mom and the mystery guest spending the night in the room. "Well how about we enjoy this meal before we go on investigating anything else about your mother and her mysterious company." He said wanting to change the subject for now.

"I can't even think about eating," Tori admitted as she fidgeted with her menu.

"Well you're going to eat something," He stated pointing to her menu. "So decide or I'll decide for you."

"What are you going to order?" Tori asked just as the waitress stopped in front of their table.

"Hi," The waitress said pulling out her pad and pencil. "I'm Jenna and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Are you guys ready to order? Or will you like me to give you more time?"

"We are ready," Tori responded before André could ask for more time so Tori can look over the menu. "I'll have the Prime New York, well done."

Jenna quickly wrote Tori's order before looking over at André expectantly. "And for you?"

"Beef Filet Mignon, well done." He said lifting his menu to hand it over to Jenna who immediately took it from his hand and then reached down to pick up Tori's.

"Drinks?" Jenna questioned eyeing the pair.

André looked over at Tori who smiled realizing that they would be getting to drink some alcohol this evening without getting carded.

They both nodded, in which in turn Jenna smiled. "Can I suggest a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon to go with your meal choices?"

"That sounds splendid," Tori said looking at him for approval, he nodded because although he would have been fine with drinking a beer, a bottle of wine he doesn't mind.

"Great," Jenna said, scribbling something on her pad. "I'll be right out with your bottle."

With that she left and André looked at Tori who just shook her head. "What?" He questioned as reached his hand out to her.

She smiled placing her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. "We just ordered a bottle of wine without getting carded. I think we are being really adventurous this evening."

"Yes we are. You booked us a hotel room, which by the way, I have no clue what you have planned for this evening but let me tell you I'm a gentleman and I don't put out on the first date. I have morals."

"Oh please," She said pulling her hand away from his. "If I said forget about finding my mother, that'll it just be you and me in that room tonight. What would you say to that?"

"What would you expect me to say?" He questioned curious and skeptical about Tori's intentions with her question.

"Tell me," She traced the rim of her wine glass with her finger. "Tell me, what would happen in that room if it's just you and me. No one else matters but you and me in that room tonight."

The look she gives him has him wanting her to call off the search for her mother, all he wanted was to take her upstairs up to their room and to have his way with her. "We would talk."

"We would talk," She repeated his words, "That's it? Just talk. A hotel room for us alone and all you want to do is talk?"

"Yeah, we would talk for a few minutes or maybe for a few hours. You're my best friend but I want to get to know you as my lover. I want to know your desires, your wants. I want to make your night unforgettable. How does that sound? You and me, in bed, my mouth exploring your body learning what makes you dripping wet for me, what turns you on. So you're right, we wouldn't just talk."

She bit her bottom lip, wanting to stop herself from moaning but he clearly hears the low moan she emits. Proud of having her react like that he smirked. He wondered how many ways he could get her to moan for him. "Baby," he said leaning forward. "How turned on are you at this very moment?"

"I want to touch myself right now turned on," She admitted, blushing. "I've fantasized of you having your way with me. Your hands and mouth exploring my body, your fingers making me cum, I've heard your hands can do wonders. I was always jealous when I overheard those girls talk about how impressive you are in bed, how can a guy your age pleasure them so well and I wanted that. I want to feel you in me, I'm soaked, and all I want is the relief your fingers can give."

He wanted to cancel their orders and he wouldn't care if he had to pay for it all without evening taking a bite of their meals, all he wanted was to taste her.

"Baby, I-" He stopped as he saw Jenna approaching the table with their bottle in hand.

"Here we go," Jenna said walking up towards their table. "One of our best bottles, I do hope price isn't an issue."

He could charge a few thousand dollars and his parents wouldn't even blink. They wouldn't even notice. "Not at all."

"Good," Jenna said, unscrewing the cork from the bottle. "A very fine year."

She poured a small sample for in both Tori and his glasses, allowing them to get a taste of it. Tori smiled in approval as she took a small sip of the wine and André nodded, wanting more.

"Enjoy," Jenna said filling up their glasses. "Your dishes will be out in a few."

She placed the bottle on the table and walked away.

Tori picked up her wine glass, swirling the alcohol around. "You must be hungry," she said and he wondered why she was stating such an obvious thing.

"I am," he said eyeing her curiously.

She smirked and that's when he felt her foot slowly maneuver its way up his leg. "Tori," he whispered and she smirked in his direction.

"What?" She took a few sips of her wine. "I just want to know how hungry you are."

"Oh I'm hungry," he affirmed as her foot stopped at his right knee. He appreciated the proximity they had at this small table and the long white tablecloths that adorned it, the tablecloth covered up her actions.

She smiled, lifting her foot of his knee but just shortly he felt the slight pressure of her foot on his hard on. "You're hungry," she said

"Very much," He said as she removed her foot.

"I wish you could feel how wet I am for you," He grunts willing himself to stay still and not grab her and run all the way up to their room.

"How open are you to the idea of our first time being in a restaurant bathroom?" She stared at him wide-eyed "Well I can't take you in front of all these people, I don't know how open you are to voyeurism but I like privacy. So you should stop telling me these things before I fuck you in front of all these people because I want you. I really do want you."

She smirked before taking a few more sips of wine. "I just wanted to share how much I-" She stopped mid-sentence as something behind him caught her attention. He turned his head just as Holly walked out of the restaurant. "She was at the bar and I hadn't noticed."

Well there goes his hard on, he thought. "Nothing like seeing your future mother-in-law my hard-on is nonexistent," he said voicing his thoughts.

"André!" She chastised but she let out a slight giggle at the thought. "She wasn't following anyone out and no one was following her either. So she was here by herself but she didn't eat."

"Like I said, maybe her date cancelled," He said taking a few quick gulps of his wine. He just wanted the food to get here, he was really hungry at this point.

"I don't want to eat," She said grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Oh no, you aren't leaving," André said grabbing the wine bottle and filling up her glass. "We don't know where she went and we ordered some delicious food. We eat and then we can investigate."

"Fine," She placed her jacket back on her chair pouting at his words. "This food better get here quickly. And I need you to do something for me after we finish eating."

"What's that?" He asked curious and hoping that it involved both of them in bed.

"Oh you'll see," By the look in her eyes, he knew it was a devious thing and nothing pleasurable well at least not the way he wanted.

"Well I'm intrigued," he commented as she began to dig through her small purse. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone vibrated a few minutes ago and I ignored it," She informed him as she held up her phone. "I think I know who it is."

He took out his own phone remembering that he put his own phone on silent. "I have mine on silent and I missed two texts one from Cat and one from Beck. You?"

"Jade, Cat, and Robbie," Tori answered as she typed away on the phone. "Jade just texted to tell me that I'm hanging out with her tomorrow, no room for argument there. Cat just asked me if I've seen her pretty red bow. I'm guessing she asked you the same thing."

He nodded. "Robbie asked me if I wanted to go to Nozu for sushi." She continued smiling at Cat's silliness.

"Why did he just text you?" André said slipping his phone back into his pocket after letting Beck know that he was busy tonight.

"I don't know," She said putting her phone away as well. "At times I hang out with him, I really don't like it when he flirts with me but I know the boy is just hoping to get a girlfriend soon. I've told him it wouldn't be me but he just keeps on trying, just like he does with Cat."

"He really can't take a hint."

Just as she was going to open her mouth to respond, a waiter appeared beside their table with their dishes. Andre's mouth watered seeing the decadent plate placed before him and looking at Tori he could tell she was feeling the same.

Without hesitation they both began to eat, not caring to continue on with the conversation. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Tori places her fork down on her plate. "You okay?" He asked, noticing as she fidgeted with the napkin on her lap.

"Yeah fine," Tori said grabbing hold of her wine glass and drinking most of her wine. "I'm curious though about you and I."

"What about us?" He placed down his fork and knife, not caring for the rest of his meal at this point.

"We have these feelings," She started as she grabbed hold of the wine bottle. "Sexual tension, desires. These feelings are normal. But you're my best friend, what if we act upon them and we ruin a great thing."

She filled up his wine glass before filling up hers with what's left in the bottle. "I think we need another one of these," He said looking around for Jenna. "I do have to say that whatever happens, I don't want us to be a what if. If it works out, it'll work out. If it doesn't well at least we tried."

"You think we can go from best friends to lovers to best friends again? I think that's just wishful thinking."

"It'll be hard," As soon as he spotted Jenna he motioned her over. "But I think it'll be worth it. I want to explore this with you, I want to give this a try. Don't you want to see where this could go?"

"I do but-" Tori paused as Jenna approached their table.

"Is everything alright?" Jenna asked.

"Everything's good but we've run out of wine and are hoping for another," He said lifting the bottle up. "Can we get another?"

Jenna grabbed it from his hand, smiling and nodding. "Of course, right away." With that she left.

"But what?" He said wanting for Tori to continue her train of thought.

"But what if at the end of this attempt we end up hating each other, what if our love turns to hate and can't stand being near each other." He watched as she took a few sips of wine.

"Be careful now Tori," He motioned to the glass in your hand. "Keep drinking that wine like that and you might just end up using our bed tonight to just sleep."

"Ha, ha. I'm not a lightweight," She said placing the glass back down on the table. "Just sleep? Well what did you think was going to happen there Mr. Harris?"

"Well a few ideas popped up in my head," He said before taking another bite of his steak.

Jenna once again appeared at the table, bottle of wine in her hand. "Hope you enjoy this one as well," Jenna said uncorking the wine bottle. "Will you guys be ordering dessert after this?"

"Yes!" Tori exclaimed, excited which in turn had André chuckling and Jenna stifling a laugh. "I'm done with my meal Jenna so you can clear my plate."

"Me too," He said as he took the last bite of his steak.

"Alright, do you want me to get you the menus to review your choices or do you know what you want to order?" Jenna asked placing the bottle down on the table.

"Menus please," André answered.

"Very well," Jenna responded as she grabbed their plates off the table. "I'll be right back."

"Hey lightweight you didn't finish your meal," André said picking up his own glass to drink from.

"Yeah well I wanted room for dessert," Tori informed him as she playfully glared at him. "I'm not a lightweight."

He loved to tease Tori so he couldn't help but smirk at the idea that just popped up in his head. "Yeah? Prove it. Your glass is full and so is mine. So let's see who can finish off the glass before Jenna comes back."

Tori snorted. "Talk about showing your age. What does that prove?"

"That we can drink like crazy and well, I want to see how you're going to try to get up from this table when we finish this meal."

"Like normal. Fine," She grabbed her wine glass off the table. "Ready, set, go."

But before they could raise their glasses to their lips, Jenna appeared once again. "Alright here we go guys," Jenna said holding out the menus for them to grab hold of. "I'll give you both a few minutes to decide. I'll be back."

André watched Jenna walk away, admiring the curves she had. Tori kicked him under the table. "What?" he asked looking over at her innocently.

"Jerk," Tori said before drinking the rest of her wine. "You say let's give this a shot and then check out another girl in front of me."

"Hey, the girl has curves," He protested. "I'm not blind woman, her hips swayed in a way that I can't help but notice her but really all I want is you."

"Yeah, whatever. Just decide quickly," Tori said reviewing her menu. "I want to go spy on my mother."

He mentally kicked himself for checking out Jenna so openly in front of Tori. "Did we order a new bottle of wine for nothing?"

"Nope," Tori said refilling her glass. "I'm going to finish this off. Have to make this night enjoyable, I might just find out my mother is cheating bitch so I need all the liquid strength I can get. Plus the boy I like, likes me but thinks it's okay to check out other girls in front of me."

"Tori, I'm sorry about checking out Jenna. I shouldn't have done it."

"Whatever," she muttered before she continued to drink her wine as she studied the menu.

He nodded, realizing that she really wasn't mad at him but more scared about finding out the truth about her mother. "Honestly Tori, your curves are all I need. Your heart is all I care for, your beautiful and the only girl I want."

Tori smiled at him. "Good to know."

He finished off his glass of wine just as Jenna joined them once again. "Ready?"

"Yes," They both responded.

"I'll have the Chocolate Experience," Tori stated handing Jenna her menu. Jenna jotted down Tori's order before turning to him.

"And for you?" She asked.

"I can't decide," He answered truthful, looking up from the menu. "What do you suggest?"

"Well," Jenna made her way to stand next to him, bent down a bit to be at his eye level. "I say go for the Peach Melba."

"Sounds good," He said looking into Jenna's eyes, who just nodded staring right back. Tori cleared her throat causing both of them to look back at her.

"Okay. Alright good," Jenna said standing up scribbling that down on her notepad. "I'll be back with your orders."

She grabbed the menu from Andre's hands and left.

"I'm sorry would you like me to leave so you can flirt with Jenna better," Tori said angrily throwing her napkin on the table. "You say you want me but you couldn't stop staring at her."

"Really Tori, really? I was only staring at her because I was talking to her."

"No you were looking into each others eyes, getting lost in the moment. Sorry that I was here to ruin the moment." Tori grabbed her wine glass off the table. "You want me to ask her for her number so you can give her a call later? I can leave you the hotel room if you want to sleep with her tonight."

She gulped down the rest of her drink and went to grab the bottle but he snatched it out of her reach before she could get it. "Seriously Tori no more drinking."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Your best friend and future boyfriend who is sorry for looking at our waitress the wrong way and doesn't want you to get too drunk tonight so you don't regret anything." He knew he said the right thing because the scowl on her face soften and she smiled at him.

"André, you're good to me," She told him. "But I'm fine. So pour a little more for me please."

"Not until you finish your dessert."

"Yeah right," she reached over and grabbed his full glass of wine. "Yeah you didn't see that coming right."

"Nope," He answered truthfully.

"Didn't think so," She said smiling at him as she took a sip.

He didn't say anything as he reached for her wine glass so he could pour himself some wine. "You're a smart lightweight."

"I'm not a lightweight," she said.

André smiled seeing Jenna appear with their desserts. "Hope you enjoy these," She smiled at them both but her smile faltered as she noticed Tori glaring at her.

Noticing that Jenna was going to ask Tori what was wrong, he decided to speak up. "Ignore her," He told Jenna, who just nodded.

Jenna took out a black checkbook from her small apron. "Here the receipt, for when your ready to leave."

"Hold on," He said as he took out his wallet. He reviewed the receipt quickly before placing his credit card in the vacant slot then handing the checkbook to Jenna. Jenna nodded before leaving.

Tori didn't say anything and began to eat her dessert. He began to do the same and after his first bite he was glad he went with Jenna's suggestion. "Here Tor, try this." He said scooping up a piece for her to try.

"Okay," She said as he fed her the dessert. She moaned delighted with the rich taste. "Yummy. You wanna try mine?"

"I've had it before," Judging by Tori's confused face, he realized he hadn't told her that his mom likes eating at this restaurant."I've eaten here a few times with my mother."

She nodded before she continued to finish off her own dessert and focused on doing the same.

"So what's the plan?" He asked after finishing the last of his dessert. Tori looked at him confused. "For the rest of the evening."

Tori smiled. "You flirt with Layla, the girl from the front desk, so we can find out my mom's hotel room."

He nodded as Jenna returned with the checkbook. "Thank you guys, hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you," André said as Tori once again glared at the poor girl. "Ignore her once again."

"Alright," Jenna said before swiftly walking away.

"You scared her," André told Tori as he stood up. Tori just rolled her eyes before getting up, she wobbled a bit giggling at the effect the alcohol was having on her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tori answered grinning. "I feel nice."

"I see that," He said taking out his card from the checkbook and signing the receipt. "Let's go upstairs so you can rest for a bit, maybe drink some coffee."

Tori nodded, as he held out his hand out for her to hold. "Did you leave her a good tip?" Tori asked as she intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm glad," Tori said as they walked towards the exit. "She was nice."

He wanted to point out that she was just glaring at the girl but decided to just stay quiet on the matter as they made their way back upstairs to their room.

* * *

"Hey," He said greeting Layla as he approached the desk. "Do you remember me from earlier?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yeah, you are staying here with Tori Vega."

"Glad you remember that," He stated leaning on the front desk. "Great memory of yours, very admirable. So you remember Tori's mom Holly is staying at the hotel and well Tori wants me to meet the two in her mom's hotel room but she forget to tell me the room number. So I was hoping you wouldn't mind telling me it."

"Oh, that's fixable," Layla said while typing fairly quickly something into the computer. "406. That's her room number. Why didn't you just call your friend?"

"I have her phone with me," He stated pulling out both Tori and his phones. "And I don't know her mother's number."

"Oh," Layla said while sympathetically nodding. "Well at least you know the room number now."

"Yeah, thank you," He said giving her best flirtatious smile which in turn made her blush. "You have an amazing smile Layla."

"Thank you," Layla responded, her blush deepening. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Nothing else for now," he said walking away. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Layla called after him.

He smirked as he pressed the up button. Getting the room number was easier than he thought it would be.

* * *

"I've got it," He announced as he walked into the room but in getting no response he walks further into the room to see a sprawled out Tori on the bed. Her blazer and shoes are carelessly discarded on the floor, something she wouldn't do normally. "You alright?"

"Good," she responded propping herself up by her elbows. "So you got it?"

He nodded, feeling very proud of this accomplishment. Though it was easy he wasn't about to admit that to her. "Yup, Layla was like putty in my hand. A few sweet words, a few smiles here and there and a promise to take her to dinner, I had that information right out of her."

"You promised her what?!" Tori exclaimed, glaring up at him. "Dinner?"

"Yes," he answered amused by Tori's face, full on jealously. "Dinner. Nah just kidding, I didn't have to promise her dinner. She was fairly easy to convince, she didn't even hesitate she just gave me the information."

"Well thank goodness for that," she said tugging at his arm. "Come on join me."

"For what?" He questioned as she motioned for him to join her. "We should go Tori if we want to investigate, though really if she's in her hotel room I don't want to even spy on whatever is occurring in there."

"Or nothing's happening in there, that's an option." He added as Tori glared at him but that didn't stop her from glaring at him. "What's the matter? You know something's going on so why are you glaring at me as if I did something."

"Yeah," she began getting up from the bed. "You don't want to take a little break, I'm full from our wonderful meal and I'm having doubts. So sorry that I just want to lay down."

"Doubts?" He repeats wondering what she meant by that. She tries to walk past him towards the bathroom but he reaches out to grab her arm before she walks away from him.

She tried to pull away from him but his hold on her wouldn't budge so she allowed him to pull her in for a hug. "Talk to me muchacha," He placed a kiss on her head before releasing her from the hug. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

He motioned for her to sit on the bed but she declined. "André, do you know how scared I am at this moment? Tonight I could confirm if my mother is having an affair and do you realize what that means for me, how hard it'll be to look at my dad knowing that his wife is cheating on him."

"Tori, what if your father knows." She looked at him baffled by his response.

"What do you mean?" Tori inquired sitting down next to him.

"Well," He started as he grabbed a hold of her hand with his, intertwining their fingers. "What if he knows that she's seeing someone else. Did you ever think of that?"

"Are you saying that my dad would be okay with my mother seeing another man?" She tried to pull her hand away but he didn't allow it placing his other hand on hers. "He wouldn't allow it. His male ego would be wounded, his pride hurt that his wife had to seek comfort from another."

"Well I was just saying," He interjected. "It's an option. Sometimes you would do anything for the one you love, even letting them see someone else for the sake of them being happy and keeping your family together."

"Would you be able to do that?" She asked. "After years of marriage, would you allow me to see some other guy? Can you see yourself allowing that to happen? I would be with some other guy and you wouldn't know when but you know it's happening. What if it's me coming home late from a night out, you wouldn't even want to ask if I was out with the girls because the respond might just be a no, meaning that I was with him. Would you be able to handle that? Knowing that I'm coming home to you from spending the night with him."

"No," He conceded because just the thought of Tori being with another at this point angered him. They weren't even together and he was angry that another could touch her, that she would allow for another person to touch her. "You wouldn't have to seek pleasure from another with me around."

"Oh, is that so?" She asked getting up from the bed. "Well who knows, maybe years down the road the love and passion is dead, maybe I would meet a new guy who ignites me in ways that you stopped or maybe it's me rediscovering an old connection with an old friend like Beck."

"You wouldn't dare," He snarled at the idea of her being Beck, of all the people to be with.

"Does that bother you? Beck our family friend for years," She motioned between the two with her right index finger. "Being my lover. The guy you trusted, invited to family functions, treated like family would be the one to fuck your wife. Does that irk you? Knowing that? Would you be able to sleep next to your wife each night knowing that she's fucking one of your best friends?"

"You both wouldn't," He countered because his best friend and wife wouldn't ever dare to do that.

"What I wouldn't fuck Beck?" She responded amused at his response. "I won't deny the idea crossed my mind once or twice."

He snarled at her causing her to raise a brow at him. "After being with me you wouldn't even want to think of Beck that way."

"Well, I was just saying this proves my point. I don't think my dad would just willingly allow my mom to see Gary, to allow his friend and partner at work to see his wife and just be chilled about it."

"Oh," Was all he responded back with as the thoughts of Beck and Tori being together still lingered in his mind.

"Yeah," She smiled at getting her point across to him.

"Alright," He said standing up, walking towards her. "I need to do something."

"What do you need to do?" She asked curious to what he had in mind.

He looked at her lips, so tempting and inviting him for a taste that his lips desired. "This," he said before pressing his lips against her own.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Share with me your thoughts, your wants, anything your heart desires. Review my lovely people they make me happy, hope to update soon. I'm already excited about writing the next chapter. Til next time awesome fanfic readers. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious.

**Chapter 3**

_So if you'd wait for me_  
_Come on, wait for me, I'll try_  
_Maybe we'll find a simple answer tonight_  
_If you just wait for me, I'll try_

"We shouldn't," she told him pulling away from his embrace. He grunted, not satisfied with the lack of lip action. "As much I want to continue this, there is a reason we are here and it's not to use the bed."

He smirked. "But we can," he softly said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "We want to use the bed."

"No," she groaned as he pulled away. "We can't, at least not until we finally finish investigating my mother."

"Do we have to?" She gave him a look, that made him realize that no matter what he said or did she was going to get her way. He sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. I want to kiss you again, no interruptions."

She smiled, nodding in agreement. "No interruptions," she told him before giving him a quick peck on his lips. "Let me just finish getting ready."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she walked towards the bed. She wobbled a bit as she sat down on the bed.

He moved towards her, concerned. "I'm fine," she responded dismissively waving her hand at him.

"I don't know Tor," he reached down to grab a hold of her shoes for her. "The wine affected you more than you probably think it did. Maybe we should just stay here and rest. We can just face your mother in the morning."

"I'm fine," she hissed at him, annoyed. "I just want to get this over with. You have no clue how long I've had this nagging feeling, knowing something is going on, that something isn't right. I just want to confirm my suspicions, so I can then move on with my life."

He sighed, nodding as he knew he had to go along with this. "Alright," he grabbed a hold of her left foot. She raised an eyebrow at him. "If we are going to do this we need to go now, your mother should be in her room." He placed her foot into her left heel, she smiled gratefully as he reached for the right heel.

"You're so good to me," she leaned forward, her hand playing with his hair.

"Alright muchacha," he said as he finished slipping her right foot into her heel. "All set, let's go."

She stood up quickly, losing her balance a bit. He reached out, grabbing hold of her to steady her in place. "Okay," she said smiling. "All good."

"You sure?" he questioned, concerned with her well-being.

She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm good baby," she softly said causing him to smile as well.

"Alright," he said letting go of her. "What's the plan? We go to the hotel room and-"

"We go confront my mother," she said reaching down to grab hold of her forgotten blazer off the floor.

He groaned, realizing that going to Holly's room meant that maybe they might be interrupting something that he didn't care to see or even think about. "I hope we don't interrupt anything."

Tori shuddered at that thought. "I hope so too," she said putting on her blazer. "Let me just freshen up a bit and then we can go."

He nodded, as she grabbed hold of her purse off the bed then walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

He followed behind Tori as she walked down the hallway towards her mother's room. She hadn't spoken a word since they left their own room, making him wonder what could be going through her head. "Hey," he whispered trying to get her attention.

She didn't look back at him, nor did she acknowledge him. "Tori," he tried once again but no response. He reached out grabbing her hand with his, she stopped. "Well good some acknowledgment that I actually exist."

"Sorry," she muttered.

He turned her around to face him. "We don't have to do this," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I mean it, this is going to be a hard moment for you. We don't have to do this here, not now. We can leave, go home and then tomorrow you can talk to your mother."

"No," she frowned, shaking her head. "I've thought about it since I saw the confirmation for her reservation on her computer. I want to do this. I could have just asked her at home but I know she could just deny it, tell me a load of crap to trick in me into believing otherwise but this way I know the truth. I get to know if my suspicions are true."

He nodded, realizing that there was no way around it. "Let's do this."

She nodded then turned back around with a determined look on her face. "Can we order ice cream after this?" she asked as she began to walk towards the room once again.

"Yeah," he agreed, as he followed behind her. "Anything you want love."

"Of course," she said as she stopped in front of room 406.

He waited for her to knock on the door but she didn't move. "Hey," he nudged her getting her attention, seeing as she had made no attempts to even raise her hand.

"Sorry," she said letting out a shaky breath. "I'm nervous."

"Understandable," he said as he placed intertwined their hands together, giving her hand a slight squeeze that he hoped would be comforting for her. "Possible life changing moment."

"That's putting it lightly," she raised her hand but quickly dropped it. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't," she told him as she pulled away from his hold. "I'm not ready, I thought I was ready to confront her but I'm not. I could potentially be ruining my whole family's home life by uncovering this truth. I don't want to be that person."

He nodded. "I understand, tough decision. I mean I say you should do it, confront your mom because your dad, Trina and yourself deserve the truth. The truth could be painful, heart-wrenching but it would be worth it. Living a lie is blissful thinking but don't do that to yourself or your family."

She ran a hand through her hair, contemplating the situation before nodding. "You have a point," she admitted.

"Glad you see it that way," he said as he began to knock on the door.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed, reaching out to stop him. "Stop it."

He rolled his eyes as he pressed his ear against the door. "What are you doing?" she questioned puzzled by his actions but then she herself pressed her own ear against the door.

"I hear nothing," he told her as they both pulled themselves away from the door.

"I didn't hear a thing either," she said with pout. "She's not there, no one's there."

"Well I wonder where she went," he pulled his cell out of his pocket to look at the time. "It's just a quarter after nine, maybe they went out."

Tori frowned. "Where though?" she asked as she began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"They missed dinner, maybe they got another reservation," he said trying to brainstorm the choices that Holly and her mystery date might have. "So many restaurants in Beverly Hills though. They wouldn't just be limited to eat here in the hotel's restaurants. Or they could be at the bar downstairs, or at the-"

"I have a way we can potentially find out their location," Tori interrupted with a sly smile.

That smile never meant anything good for them, well him. "How?" he asked, intrigued and he knew he had no choice but to go along with her.

"Layla," she said walking away from him towards the elevators.

He groaned before he began to follow after her, he knew better than to protest against anything she wanted him to do.

* * *

He sighed relieved, seeing Layla alone at the front desk. "Alright, go ahead," Tori said nudging him forward towards the girl.

"I'm going miss rude," he hissed turning to face Tori who had an amused smile on her face. He just shook his head at her before facing forward as he continued to walk towards the counter.

"Hey," Layla greeted him, smiling at him.

"Hi gorgeous," he responded and the way Layla's smile grew he knew she was putty in hands. "You working all night?"

"Me? Oh no, I get off in just a few minutes," she told him. He noticed how she nervously fidgeted with the papers in front of her.

"Well that's good, maybe you and I can get a drink together after you get off," he offered making sure to give her his best smile.

She stifled an amused giggle before shaking her head. "As tempting as that sounds," she began letting out a sigh. "I can't."

"What, why not?" he inquired, trying to sound really disappointed at her not wanting to hang out with him. "Just a friendly drinking between two single people, no harm in that."

"But you are a guest at this hotel, where I work," she told him. "Where I will like to keep my job at so no mingling with the guests is our policy."

"Well I'm just here for the night, I actually live just a few minutes away from here," he said trying to seem more approachable.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait, you live here in the city? So why are you staying here?"

"Long story short, you know my friend Tori," Layla nodded. "Well she wanted to spend the night away from home and wanted my company so I couldn't exactly tell her no, seeing as I'm a good friend. So here I am."

"Here you are," Tori said walking up to the two. "Hey Layla, I hope he isn't too much of a bother."

"Hey!" he protested, acting offended by her comment.

"Not at all," Layla told Tori, smiling. "He is a delight, quite the charmer too."

Tori nodded. "Isn't he? Be careful with this one. He's caring, smart, handsome, killer voice, and a great heart before you know it you'll fall for him. Any girl who gets to be his girlfriend would be a lucky girl, he is that wonderful."

"Oh my," Layla said turning to face Andre. "Killer voice? You sing?"

"Yeah," he said leaning forward. "Let me buy you that drink and I'll sing you a song or two."

"I can't," Layla said, he noticed the slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He turned to Tori who smirked in his direction then nodded towards Layla.

He shook his head knowing that Tori was amused by the situation. "Why not?" Tori asked.

"Well I'm not to mingle with guests of the hotel," Layla explained.

"Even if it's spending time with a handsome young man who can show you a good time," Tori paused. "And by good time I mean talking over drinks."

"I can't," Layla asserted.

"Really?" Tori said leaning against the desk. "Because I think you can but you just don't want to."

"Tori she said she can't," Andre said turning away from Layla to face Tori. "I can respect a dedicated woman."

"Whatever," Tori responded, rolling her eyes bored with the situation. "I just wish I didn't have to leave you alone for the next few hours as I spend time with my mother. You came to hang out with me and I have to ditch you."

"It's alright," he said. "I'll just chill in the room, order some room service and watch some tv until you come back."

"Your mother just left," Layla said interrupting the conversation causing the two to face her.

"Really?" Tori inquired trying to sound surprised. "That woman said she wanted to spend time with me and she leaves."

"You act as if you didn't know your own mother," he told her, shaking his head at her.

"I know," Tori said disappointed.

"She didn't go far though," Layla said, she motioned to the door on her right. "She went towards the bar so I assume she must just be there. I haven't seen her come back and she even said if anyone asks for her tell to them that she's at the bar."

Tori's eyes brighten at the information. "Really?" she asked her and Layla smiled nodding.

"She said a gentleman would be asking for her though," Layla continued causing Tori's smile to falter. He groaned and Layla frowned realizing that the piece of information she shared wasn't well received. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," he responded before Tori could. "Tori tends to want to forget that her mother keeps company with this guy so you know you saying that didn't make her too happy."

Layla nodded, shooting a sympathetic smile towards Tori. "I understand," Layla said. "My mother is trying to date once again after my parent's split as well. It's surreal to see her going on dates, getting all excited and giddy because she's going out but that's what matters right? Their happiness, just knowing that someone makes their day by calling them beautiful, taking them out, treating them the way they deserve than it makes it all better that they get to move on."

Tori cleared her throat. "Yeah," she whispered and he knew she was evaluating Layla's words.

"Well Layla, it was great meeting you," Andre said smiling at the girl. "But we must get going."

He took a step away from the desk, noticing Layla's smile falter a bit but she nodded. "Tori come on," he said tugging at her hand, pulling her out of her daze. "I'll have a drink with you and your mother before leaving the two of you alone so you guys can talk."

"Okay," Tori said nodding at him than turning towards Layla. "Thanks Layla, you've been a great help tonight. Have a great night."

"It's been a pleasure guys," Layla smiled at them both. "Melanie will be handling the desk for the rest of the night, if you need anything don't hesitate to call and ask for whatever you need."

"Thanks," They both responded before walking towards the bar entrance.

"Well that was easy," Tori said as soon as their was enough distance between the two and Layla.

He nodded. "You alright?" He asked, trying to assure that Tori was going to be okay with confronting her mother.

She looked over at him, smiling. "Yeah I am."

"I don't know if I should trust you," he said, trying to evaluate her response but he didn't get anything, she really did seem calm.

"Well you should," she said stopping just a few feet away from the bar's doorway. "Layla's words kind of struck me. I know my mom could be having an affair but maybe with actually confronting her about it and helping her out it than she can finally just move on."

"What?"

"Alright so my mom and dad getting a divorce would probably hurt but really it would be for the best. She gets to date Gary or whoever she decides after dad and her split. And then dad can probably see about moving on, I mean he'll probably be really hurt cause hello wife cheating on you is a big deal but maybe some day in the future he'll get a woman in his life that'll love him the way he deserves and not the way my mother does. He deserves better."

"Wow, that's a very mature outlook on things," he told her before leaning and giving her a quick peck on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away causing him to smile as well. "Tori Vega you just keep getting more beautiful each moment I get to spend with you."

She chuckled amused by his words. "Well damn if that's the case in just a few short years I'll be the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"You already are," Her smile faltered realizing that his words were true. "No one, I mean no one is more beautiful than you."

"Andre," she whispered. "There are so many pretty women in the world, truly beautiful women and I don't hold a torch to those women."

"You are more beautiful to me than any other super model, actress or whoever you might be thinking of. I know you Tori Vega, heart, mind and soul. I know the real you. You are beautiful inside and out and I know we are both still growing up but I know I will do anything to make sure you stay in my life til we grow old together."

"Wow," she whispered as she leaned forward. "I'm going to kiss you now, I don't care who sees because right now all I want to do is kiss you."

"Alright," he said as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"So when does the whole we confront your mother part of the plan happen," he asked Tori as they took their seats. Tori had dragged him to the opposite side of the room from where they could keep their eye on her mother who was sitting at the bar nursing a martini.

"Soon," she sighed. "I mean I want to get this over with as well but the person she's meeting hasn't arrived yet so until then I don't want to start something without any concrete evidence."

"Alright," he nodded then stood up. "I'm gonna go order us some drinks."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "We don't need drinks," she told him, shaking her head.

"Yeah we do," he said. "You need some liquor courage and your wine buzz is wearing out, I can tell."

"It is," she huffed annoyed that he was right and hating to admit it out loud. "But no alcohol, I can do this sober. I should do this sober."

"Fine," he nodded. "Just two sodas than."

"Don't let mom see you," Tori warned as he walked away.

"I won't," he answered back as he continued to walk to the bar.

As he approached the bar he looked towards Holly who was just on her phone typing and smiling. "Hey," he said as he approached the bartender.

"What will you be having tonight?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a rum and coke and a sprite," The bartender raised a brow at him but nodded as he took out two glasses, quickly filling them with ice and the liquids.

"That'll be twelve dollars," the bartender said placing the drinks in front of him.

"Alright," he said pulling out a twenty from his wallet but on second thought he took out two twenty-dollar bills. "Also can you prepare the same drink for the woman at the end of the bar over there, just tell her a friend bought it for her. Don't let her know who. Keep the change."

"Okay," the bartender responded grabbing the bills before walking away towards the cash register.

As Andre grabbed his drinks he turned to look at Holly once again who was frowning as she stared at her phone. "I wonder what's going on," he thought to himself as he walked towards Tori.

"So your mother is over there frowning at something on her phone," he told Tori as he walked up to the table. She looked up grinning at him, a knowing look on her face.

"I might know why," she said holding up her phone. "I might have sent her something."

"What did you send her?" he asked as he took his seat next to her.

"I just asked her if she was going to be home tonight. I told her I really needed my mommy tonight because nothing is going right and I just need to spend time with her," she grinned placing her phone down on the table. "To talk things out, I need some motherly love and advice."

"That's cruel Tor," he handed her the Sprite he ordered for her which she happily took. "Cruel but genius. She looked upset."

Tori took a sip of her drink. "She isn't that upset, she said she was out doing something but she would try to get home as soon as possible so we can talk."

"Wait that means something though right?" He asked looking towards Holly who was just given the drink by the bartender. "She's willing to leave tonight to go home to you. Meaning that Gary isn't as important to her as you are."

"I would hope so," Tori said. "What did you order?"

"Rum and coke," he answered. "I also ordered your mom another drink but she doesn't know it was me."

Tori looked towards her mom who was looking around the bar trying to see if she knew anyone there. Realizing that if Holly saw Tori there then their plan would be ruined. He reached out to turn Tori towards him. "Go with it," he said before pressing his lips against hers.

She definitely went along with it, as her tongue grazed his bottom lip asking for permission which he of course granted. He pulled her closer to him as their kiss deepened and he would have wanted to keep going but knew they had to stop before things escalated too quickly. He pulled away to end the kiss but her lips found his once again and he found himself having to pull away from her again.

"Hey," he said putting some distance between the two. "So as much as I enjoy making out with you, we are here for a reason."

"Right," she said adjusting herself in her seat. She took a quick sip of her soda then smiled at him. "I just want to kiss you again."

He noticed that she was about to lean in again so he decided to speak up. "As much as I want to do the same, I have a plan."

She looked at him confused. "Plan for what?"

"So okay catching your mom talking to a random guy in a bar isn't exactly concrete prove of an affair," her eyes widened realizing what he was saying was true. "So I don't know how long she plans to stay here tonight now that you've basically emotionally blackmailed her to come home tonight but I say she's going to be using that hotel room."

Tori made a noise of disgust and he shuddered as he voiced his thought. "So I say we catch her in the act."

"How?" she asked finishing up her soda. "Stake out her hotel room?"

"Sneak into her room," he told her and she gasped in response.

"No way," Tori exclaimed. "How would that even be possible?"

"Praying that Layla hasn't left yet," he said as he stood up. "And lots and I mean lots of flirting or not depending on how easy it is to get Layla to agree to giving me a key. Stay here and keep an eye on your mother."

"Okay," she responded as she grabbed his barely touched drink off the table.

He quickly made his way back to the hotel lobby, hoping to still catch Layla behind the desk. "Yes," he muttered to himself as he saw Layla still behind the desk.

"Hey," she cheerfully greeted him as he approached the desk. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again this evening."

"Funny you say that, I was just about to say the same thing to you," he responded leaning again the counter. "I thought your shift would have ended already."

She sighed, nodding. "It would have but Melanie is running late so I'm still covering."

"Oh," he smirked. "Would I be annoying you if I ask you one more time if we can go have drinks? I mean it can be any drinks you want. Coffee, smoothies, milkshakes, it doesn't have to be alcohol based or anything."

Blushing, she just shook her head. "I already told you I can't."

"But do you want to," Andre inquired, hoping that her answer would differ.

She bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Yeah I do but no."

"Am I not good-looking enough for you?" he asked trying to fill guilt at rejecting him.

She frowned at his statement, shaking her head. "Not at all, you're very handsome."

"So let's just do this," he mused on. "You're gorgeous and I would really like to get to know you. And technically Tori's the guest in this hotel, I just tagged along. You and me we can go out and have a good time, getting to know each other."

"You have a point," she smiled at him. "But Melanie is really running late so I don't know when she'll be getting here."

"That's cool. You know what room I'm staying in right?" she nodded. "So just call me to come downstairs so we can meet up. I was just going to go up there to chill for the night so it's cool."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

"Good," he turned to leave but turned back around. "See girl your beautiful smile distracted me from asking what I came here for."

Her cheeks reddened as her smile grew wider at his words. "What can I do for you?"

"Holly said if you can give me a key to her hotel room to get something for Tori," he said trying to sound completely confident. "She didn't want me running up and down to bring her back her key so she asked if it'll be alright to just give me a key. I don't plan to keep it for the rest of the night I just want to make sure to get Tori's item and I'll even bring it back when I come down to meet up with you."

"Well it's against protocol but I'll make this exception for you," she told him as she moved towards the computer. "I would normally have the guest come and ask for this but I won't bother Mrs. Vega if she is busy talking to her daughter at the moment."

"Thank you," he said. "Yeah they are talking things out, more of a discussion. Hopefully it won't turn too badly."

Layla frowned as she typed away on the computer. "Hopefully not," she responded as she swiped a card against card slot next to the computer screen. "They are both lovely women, so cheerful and nice so I hope their night doesn't get dampen."

He sighed. "I'm hoping for the same."

She smiled as she held out the card to him. "Don't tell anyone I did this for you," she told him as he grabbed the card from her hand, making sure to brush his fingers against her skin.

"I won't," he said pocketing the card. "I promise, so just call me when you are ready so we can leave. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay," she responded. "See you later."

"See you later," he said before he walked away towards the elevators.

"Easy as taking candy from a baby," he thought to himself as he pressed the elevator button then taking out his phone.

He wanted to text Tori the good news so she come upstairs to meet him when she was ready.

_Come upstairs when you are ready. I have the key. _He texted her as he got on the elevator.

He quickly got a response back._ Alright just going to wait til my mother's guest arrives before going upstairs. okay?_

Knowing that there was no convincing her otherwise he sent her a text agreeing. He had a feeling that this part of the plan was going to be disastrous and was now regretting even bringing it up.

As he walked into their hotel room he knew all he could do now is just stand by and hope everything plays out well enough for all of them.

* * *

A/N: Liked it or dislike it? Do share with me your thoughts. Also how is everyone loving the Tandre interaction in the past two episodes that premiered over the past two weeks. I loved it. Alright thanks to those that reviewed this story, subscribed, or added this story to their favorites it means a lot. I will try my best to update before the new year but I make no promises. Reviews motivate me. Happy Holidays to all and if you don't celebrate anything. Enjoy your normal days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious. I just write for fun.

**Chapter** 4

_Show me your fears, show me your scars,_  
_I'll take whatever's left of your heart_  
_Give me heaven, give me hell,_  
_All the dreams you try to sell,_  
_I want your fears, your hopes,_  
_The whole kaleidoscope_

He was startled out of his thoughts as the hotel room door was slammed shut. "I lost her," Tori stated, as she briskly walked towards the mini fridge instead of towards him like he had assumed she would.

"What?" he asked as he sat up on the bed. "How did you lose her? She was in the same room as you."

"I know," she responded as she stared at the fully stocked opened fridge. "I don't know what happened. One moment she's sipping on her drink and then the next thing I know she's walking through the exit. I tried to catch up but I lost her, she was nowhere in sight when I left the bar."

He groaned, frustrated at this situation. "So she's either in her hotel room or she went somewhere else."

"I hope for somewhere else," Tori said as she pulled out two small bottles of liquor from the fridge.

"No drinks," he stated as he got off the bed to make his way towards her. "At this point you don't need anymore drinks in your system."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't my dad," Tori said closing the fridge door shut. "I don't have to listen to you. If you don't want any than that's fine by me, more for me."

"No," he said as she twisted the cap off the bottle. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Andre," she retorted then took a quick swig of the hard liquor, which surprised him seeing as she always enjoyed mixing her liquor with something else to mask the taste. Her face scrunched up as she swallowed the offending liquor. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and then held out the half emptied bottle to him, she smiled at him as she wiggled the bottle. "Nothing is going on but at the same time everything is happening."

"Tor," he grabbed the bottle from her grasp but he had no intention of drinking it. He placed the bottle on top of the fridge. "I know a lot is happening but know that whatever does happen from now on is for the best."

"I know," she muttered turning away from him. "I know," she repeated once more but he knew it was more for herself than him. "I just wish things weren't so complicated."

She walked towards the bed and he went to follow but stopped at the glare she sent his way. "Don't try to comfort me," she hissed, he took a step back as he contemplated her words.

"Too bad, I'm your best friend and I'll always be here to comfort you," he said moving towards her and she continued to glower. "Well I don't want you to," she muttered turning her head so she wasn't looking at him.

He chuckled. "You know what I think?" He asked her and she shook her head. "I don't care what you think," she groaned.

"Yeah well I don't believe that," he told her as he stopped in front of her. He placed a hand under her chin. "You know why?" he asked as he tilted her head to face him. "Because you love me," he bent down a bit to be at eye level with her. "I love you," her eyes soften at his words and he knew he was getting through to her. "No matter what I'm here for you. You know that already girl, you get mad at me and I could be mad at you but no matter what you know I'm here."

"I know," she whispered, she lifted a hand up to his cheek. "As I'll always be here for you."

"Good," he said as he pondered the idea of leaning forward for a kiss. Before he could even decide anything she had leaned forward and kissed him. Just a quick kiss and she was up once again off the bed.

"Now," she turned to face him as he stood up. "We should just go to the hotel room."

"That's fine," he said. "Do you need anymore liquid courage or are you good?"

"I'm good," she affirmed with a nod. "Let's get this over with. No matter how this night goes I want to spend the rest of it with you."

"I just hope it's just not in tears," he said and she scrunched up her face at that thought.

"Agreed," she said as she walked towards the hotel room door.

* * *

"You have the hotel key on you?" Tori asked, as they both stepped out of the elevator.

"Yup," he said fishing the key out of his pocket.

"Okay, good," Tori said as they walked down the hallway towards the room. She looked nervous and he felt the same way to be truthful. This night was turning out to be more life changing then he thought was possible.

"Everything will be alright muchacha," he said, hoping his words would comfort his best friend but by the look on her face he knew nothing would be comforting her until this whole thing is over.

"I hope so Dre," she said as they stopped at the hotel room door.

"You know it will be," he stated and a slight smile appeared on her face. He inwardly rejoiced at that and smiled at her. He grabbed hold of her hand with his, giving it a slight squeeze before letting go.

She knocked on the door, surprising him as just a few hours back she had to be talked into knocking on the door. "Please be here," she whispered as leaned forward to see if anyone was in there. "Come on," she knocked once again.

They waited with bated breath but nothing. No noises behind the door, the whole floor was surprisingly quiet.

"Well alright," she held out her hand. "Let's sneak in. Key please babe."

"Key," he handed the card over to her which she gratefully took.

She knocked once more but no response, he nodded towards the door and she smiled. She insert the key into the slot and opened the door. "Housekeeping," she announced walking into the room.

He looked over at her, confused by her entrance. "Huh?" He let the door close behind them.

"That's what the cleaning people always say when they enter a hotel room in movies and on TV so I thought I should say it," she explained with a giggle. "Plus just in case they were doing something and they didn't hear us but thankfully no one is here."

He nodded. "Oh," he said as they took a quick look around the room. A small travel bag sat on the bed but other than that there wasn't anything special about this room. "Our room looks better," he stated and she smiled at that comment.

"It does," she agreed as she walked further into the room. "I spent more on our room than mom probably spent on this one. Oops."

He chuckled at her unconcerned face. "When she sees the bill she might flip," she added.

"Oh well," he said. "Though if she sees you here she might flip."

"That reminds me," she said as she took out her phone. "I need to text her."

"Why?" he inquired, wondering what his girl was up to now.

"Well if she goes home early for me than that means this night will be over and I don't want that," she answered as she typed away on her phone. "I want to spend the rest of the night here with you."

"That's good thinking baby," he said walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you telling her?"

"Well I told her that you called me so we started talking and you convinced me to go out so we can talk some more," she answered with a smile. "So that means she shouldn't worry and doesn't have to rush home anymore."

"Cool," he said as she leaned against him. "Smart and beautiful."

"Yup," she beamed at his words, her phone buzzed in her hands. "She responded. She said 'That's good hun, I'm glad Andre is there for you and sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner. We'll still talk in the morning because I want you to explain what's going on in that head of yours. I love you.' Aww my mom cares."

"Of course she does," he said, though he knew Tori's mom could be neglectful she was still a better mom than most have.

"Yeah," she sighed happily and that sound made him smile.

He watched as she placed her phone back into her small purse. "Alright so what to do, should we look through that bag?" he asked.

"No!" she protested. "I don't want to know what she brought for an overnight stay at a hotel."

He looked over the bag with disdain. "Never mind, I definitely don't want to know what she has in there."

She pulled forward and out of his embrace. "So hmm, I don't know. Do we wait? Ugh, maybe we should look through the bag."

"So we can see what? No man, I'm good Tor," he walked over to the small sofa, wanting to take a seat. "You can look but I don't want to see what your mother wears for the night or her lack of clothes."

"Eek," she gave a bag a disgusted look before walking over to him and sitting on the couch next to him. "Yes valid point. Don't need to see that side of my mom."

"No one does but your dad," she nodded. "Or whoever she's meeting here," he added and she frowned at his words.

She grasped his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers. "If we got married and somewhere down the line it doesn't feel the same would you continue on with the charade or would you tell me, that it's not working for you. Would you ask me for a divorce?"

He took a moment to take in her words though he knew the answer. "I would tell you but I wouldn't ask for a divorce," he said. "I would want to work on our marriage and give us a chance to repair it before I even think of the idea of divorce."

"I feel the same way," she gave his hand a slight squeeze. "I want to make sure we try to fix things, work on ourselves and the marriage before we make the final decision that the marriage isn't for us."

"Cheating is not an option though," he said. "Really if I get to the point that I'm attracted to someone else and I'm falling for that person then really I would tell you. That's when the idea of divorce comes in and we would just see where we would go from there. I would want to be honest with you because I love you and would respect you too much not to be truthful with you. Plus you'll be the mother of my children, so I can't do you dirty and cheat behind your back like that."

"Um, who said I want to have your children?" she smirked at him as she pulled her hand away from him. "I mean really we live in Hollywood so I can still meet Josh Hutcherson and we'll fall madly in love, get married, and I'll have his children."

"That kid from The Hunger Games, really? really?" he asked, right eyebrow raised. "No one better than me Vega."

"Hey! No one calls me Vega but Jade," she responded and he chuckled.

"Jade would definitely approve of you saying that," he moved closer to her and she shifted over to put some distance between the two.

"Yeah, cause it's true. She'll threaten you with her scissors if you call me that in front of her," she made a hand motion with her index and middle fingers intimating a pair of scissors.

"I think I can call my girl anything I want," he moved in closer to her. "Don't you think?"

"Oh yes," she didn't attempt to move away, which made him smile. "Anything you want, as long as I'm yours."

"Only mine," he whispered as he leaned forward, their lips brushing which caused her to visibly shiver at the contact. "Not Josh Hutcherson."

"Just yours baby," she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

"I'm at the hotel already," they heard a voice from outside the room say. Tori pulled away, eyes widened in shock. "My mom," Tori whispered. That's all he needed to hear and he was up off the couch.

He pulled Tori up after he realized she was just going to sit there shocked. "Come on," he looked around the room, hoping to find a possible hiding spot.

"Where?" she asked, panicking at the idea of getting caught.

He looked over the closet door and motioned for her to follow as they heard Holly insert the key card into the slot. "Crap, hurry Tori," he opened the closet door.

"Wait," Tori said looking back at the couch where her clutch was. "She can't find that."

"Oh this just got wonkier," he said as he watched Tori hurry over to the couch to pick up her bag. "Hurry," he urged as the hotel door opened up.

"I told you I'll be here by eight," they both heard her mom say as Tori scurried over to the closet. "I thought you said you'll be out of work by eight."

Tori made it into the closet just as the room door opened wide revealing Holly Vega. Holly was too concentrated in digging through her bag to see Tori slip into the closet and as Andre closed the closet door shut, as he made sure he made no noise. "Great, we are now to hide in this closet until she leaves or they both leave," she looked over at him. "In the morning," he added.

He heard Tori's muffled gagging noise which caused him to chuckle at her response but really he didn't want to hear anything that might happen tonight.

"Hopefully whoever she is meeting here will have her meet at the bar first so we can escape," she said and he silently agreed.

Now they both stood in the dark empty closet awaiting for the chance to escape.

"I almost had to cancel tonight," he heard Holly say. "I wonder who she's talking to," he wondered out loud.

"Shh," Tori responded, waiting for her mom's next words.

"Because of Tori, something's going on with her," Holly said, she sounded concerned. "I'm worried about her. She's usually so independent so when she texted me that she needed me I almost left right away. As much as I give Trina and Tori their space, I do love it when they need me. I may not be so motherly towards the girls but they are my loves. Especially my baby Tori, she's my baby and I would do anything so she's not hurting or crying over anything. I always want to see that beautiful smile on that face."

Tori let out a soft audible gasp, he reached out into the dark hoping to find her hand. He felt her hand reaching out to him, which made him smile.

"She cares," Tori whispered.

"Of course she does," he whispered back. "She loves you, probably more than she loves Trina but she can't say that out loud but we all know it."

Tori tried to muffle her giggle but he still heard her. "Valid point Dre," she mumbled.

Holly sighed. "I don't know what's going on with her, she didn't say anything but that she needed me. My baby needed me and I'm here like a dummy, I just want to go home to her. I want to make some hot cocoa and have a nice chat with her."

"Yum, hot cocoa," he licked his lips wanting a taste of that delicious beverage. "Can I join the conversation?"

"No," she playfully hit his stomach area. "Daughter mother moment."

"No we don't have to cancel tonight. She texted me saying that Andre took her out for the night so they can talk," Holly said, her tone of voice becoming more cheerful.

"Well she seems happy with me being there for you," he whispered. "Yeah," Tori agreed.

"So as much as Andre annoyed me when he stayed in our house for that short while he is really a great kid. I'm glad Tori has him in her life," Holly laughed. "Yeah I think I need to have the talk with Tori."

He tried to muffle his laugh, earning him an elbow to his stomach. "The talk," he repeated as he continued to contain his laughter.

"I had that talk with her though," Tori said confused.

"I don't know, Andre just might be the one for her," Holly's words made them both freeze on the spot. "Yes I know that I allowed a teenage boy stay in the house but they still hadn't discovered their potential and the mutual attraction between the two of them."

"She has no idea," he mumbled and Tori made a noise of agreement.

"Don't know if they have but I hope they did already or that they do realize it soon. They have a lot of years before they think of marriage and babies but can you imagine how cute their babies will be like. I'm going to love taking care of their babies, my babies."

"We haven't even graduated high school but baby talk is all the rage tonight with us," Tori whispered.

"We'll have some good-looking kids," he said agreeing with Holly.

"I didn't deny that, I'm just saying baby talk is popular tonight," Tori sighed. "No babies are coming out of me for at least another six years."

"That's fine by me," he agreed to the situation. He was not ready to have any kids for the longest, they have a lot of years to enjoy to themselves.

"Alright finish up and I'll see you when you get here. Thirty minutes? Yeah that's fine, I don't mind the wait. I'll just freshen up while you get here," Holly said. "See you in a bit. I Love you, bye."

"She said I Love you," Tori whispered, she sounded so dejected. He pulled her towards him as he hoped that in her arms she'll find a bit of comfort. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure that there no space between them.

"Yes well," he tried to find something comforting to say but couldn't think of anything. "Well she loves him and he whoever that was clearly cares for her. And apparently you too, that she can discuss things about you without a care."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. "I hope whoever it is really does love her and doesn't play with her heart."

"We'll find out soon enough who it is," he thought out loud.

"Ugh, I hope we don't have to hear anything cause I swear I'll just walk out of this closet and just let her know that I know," Tori told him as she leaned against him. "Well that we both know."

"Yes we need to stop it before we hear anything that might scar us for life," he had to agree with the girl. "I like your mom Tor. I won't be able to look at her the same way if we hear anything that we aren't suppose to hear."

"Agreed," Tori muttered.

"Now that's she going to freshen up, maybe she'll go into the bathroom and we can escape real quick," he told her.

"Yes, good idea."

"Hopefully it won't take long," he listened as Holly walked a bit around the room. "I hope she doesn't need to use the closet."

"Shit, great. We might get discovered," Tori groaned. "I didn't think of that."

"Well hopefully she'll need it after we get out of the room," he tried to sound positive but he doubted it worked.

"Yeah," Tori mumbled.

"So she should be going into the bathroom soon, like she had two drinks or more who knows and drinks go through people like nothing. Surprised you don't have to pee," he peered down as Tori began to rummage through her bag. "You drank a lot."

"I have peed a lot tonight," she said taking out her phone and turning it on. "Don't have to pee now."

"Great, now I just hope we get out before one of us has to pee."

"I agree," he wanted to take out his own phone and check for messages but he didn't want to stop holding Tori. "When we go back home tomorrow, will you make me pancakes in the morning?"

"The night isn't even over and you are thinking of breakfast, what's wrong with you?" she questioned.

"Well I'm thinking of a lot of things and if I tell you my other thoughts you'll hit me," he responded, earning him another elbow to the stomach. "Woman, if you keep hitting me I'll have a bruise by the end of the night."

"Whatever," she muttered, as she typed on her phone. "You deserve it."

He tried to read her screen but all he saw was the slap page, so he didn't care as much. "I deserve a lot of things for tonight but hits to my stomach area is not one of those things," he said.

"Oh really?" she said looking up at him. "What do you deserve?"

"Well that's easy. A couple of kisses," he paused as she kept typing on her phone. "A couple of touches." He stepped back away from her, sliding his hands to her hips. "You," he whispered.

She groaned. "Andre, see this conversation would be nice if we had it in our own hotel room and not in the closet of my mom's room. So keep your comments and thoughts to yourself right now."

"Well what if I don't," he pulled her back towards him, pressing her against him. "What if I tell you how much I want to kiss you, to touch you," his right hand glided its way down to the hem of her dress. "I want to get to know every inch of your body with my hands and mouth."

He teasingly began to lift the dress up, she moaned as he continued on. "Tor," he was certain that she would have stopped him but she didn't. He reveled at how at ease she was with him. The one thing that he didn't appreciate was that they were in the dark at the moment, he would give anything to see her face, to see the want in her eyes.

"Baby," a soft moan escaped her lips but she tried to stifle it as his hand slipped over to touch her inner thigh. "We shouldn't," she protested but made no attempt to remove herself from his embrace.

"We shouldn't? Hmm, I don't know," he slid his hand a little more up her thigh. "I think you and I both want to continue this."

"Babe, no," Tori moaned once more as his hand slid up a little more.

"No?" he moved his hand back down her thigh. "Are you sure?"

"No," she responded but quickly changed her answer. "Yes, stop it."

"Okay," he had to agree cause as much as he wanted to see how far they could go, the one thing he didn't want was to get caught in the closet by her mother.

"We need to be on high alert so we can be ready to escape as quickly as we can," Tori told him turning around in his arms to face him. "Okay?"

"Yes, you have a point," he said.

"I always do," she haughtily said, trying to sound serious but he knew she was joking as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"You're trouble muchacha," he told her. "So much trouble, you're dangerous. Everyone should just run away from you when you have a plan in that head of yours."

"You love our little adventures," she said, though he couldn't see it he knew she must be pouting at that moment.

"Maybe," he said not wanting to admit straight out that he actually did enjoy all the things that the gang usually got themselves into.

"You do," she chimed and he could hear the glee in her voice.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he whispered, his lips hovering right around her ear. He felt the slight shiver she tried to hide and smirked realizing that he caused it.

"Well you didn't need much talking into," she whispered back, "I mean we've been in worse situations before. Remember Yerba?"

"Don't remind me." Worst vacation ever, he never thought he would be in prison ever but somehow that ended up happening thanks to Tori. "Yeah well that happened because of you too."

She chuckled, nervously. "Yeah well we got out of that situation and we will get out this, without getting caught."

He wanted to believe her, he really did but he is doubtful. Just as he was going to answer back they heard the bathroom door close shut. "I think this is our chance," he whispered as Tori moved forward.

"Yeah," she answered back. "Just going to wait for the water to start because I'm sure she wants to take a shower before her special guest arrives."

"You going to shower when we get back to the hotel room?"

"We can take a shower together," she responded. "But that'll be after we christen the bed."

"I like the way you think," They finally heard the shower being turned on.

"Yes," Tori said as she pushed up the closet door. They both took a moment to adjust to the light. "Let's go quickly."

"Go," he said as they exited the closet. He made sure to close the closet door and followed behind her as they walked towards the door to leave.

Just as they got halfway to the door, there was a knock on the door. "No," she whined as she froze on the spot.

"The man got anxious and came earlier than anticipated," he groaned. "Great, back to the closet."

Once more the person knocked harder now. "Let's go Tor," he said rushing over to the closet door and opening it, hoping that Holly takes a bit longer to exit the bathroom. Tori dashed across the room back into the closet and he closed the door behind her.

The person knocked once again. "Maybe your mom can't hear the knocking," he said as they waited for the bathroom door to open but it didn't.

"I guess not," Tori groaned. "Get ready cause we shall be making a special appearance if things intensify in this room."

"Ready," he said as the bathroom door opened.

"Showtime," Tori whispered, he could notice how nervous she was.

"Come here," he reached out to her and she grasped his right hand. She made sure to walk towards him without making a noise, not wanting to attract any attention to the closet as Holly walked by.

"You're early," Holly cheerfully said, he could only assume that she was walking towards the door as he heard her footsteps.

"I thought you said thirty minutes," Was all they heard as the room door was opened.

"Hello Holly," A man greeted Holly. A familiar voice, he thought.

Tori groaned. "What?" he questioned.

"That's Gary," she whimpered.

"Gary," Holly said, the thing that sounded weird was how surprised Holly was as she said the guy's name. "Hi."

* * *

**A/N**: Hi everyone who made it this far. Sorry it took me a while longer to update than I had hoped I wanted. Life got busy, it still is but I took a few hours to write this. Hoped you guy enjoyed it. Did you guys like the new chapter? Please review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I wish I did but I don't. I just write for fun.

**Chapter 5**

_Signal the sirens, rally the troops_  
_Ladies and gentlemen,_  
_It's the moment of truth_

"Are you going to invite me in or have me standing out here all night?" Gary asked.

Tori groaned, annoyed. "Really dislike this guy," Tori whispered. "He is supposed to be my dad's partner, friend but look at what he's doing."

He nodded, though he knew that she wouldn't see it in the dark closet. "Jackass," Andre muttered.

"Yeah," Tori said.

"Um, yeah come in," Holly sputtered out.

"Now why does it sound like she wasn't expecting Gary," Andre said, hoping that his words would bring some comfort to Tori.

"You think?" Tori asked. "Well she did sound a bit surprised when she said his name," he said.

"I really wish we could see what was going on instead of just hearing," Tori said.

"Yeah," he agreed, as he heard the hotel room slam shut. "Holly, I was hoping that we could talk," Gary said.

"Gary, what are you even doing here?" Holly demanded. "He'll be here soon and you aren't suppose to be here."

"I'm here fighting for the woman I love," Gary said.

Tori gasped at that admission. "Is my mom seeing someone else?" Tori asked. "Great, how many men did she cheat on my dad with?"

"Well," Andre began but he couldn't find the right words.

"Gary, we talked about this before," Holly began then paused, she sighed. "What we had, it's over. I made my decision and I had hoped you would respect that."

"Respect what?" Gary inquired. "That you want to throw away everything we had worked on the past few months. We have great chemistry, we work well together. I love you and you love me."

"No, Gary what happened it should have never even began," Holly explained. "You and I should have been just friends from the beginning, which it did start out like that. Which is something great relationships start from, a good friendship."

"Exactly, great relationship something we could be," Gary interrupted her.

"No," Holly hissed. "Gary what you and I had, was great really I love you. I can't deny that, as much as I want to just forget it, I developed real feelings for you over the past few months. They've been great months, our talks, the dinners, everything was good but-"

"But nothing," Gary said. "You know everything I'll do for you, you enjoy my company as much as I do yours. What is bullshit you wanting to throw everything we had these past few months."

"And I'm suppose to throw away a relationship of over twenty-three years because you gave me a few months of happiness, that's crap," Holly stated.

Tori squeezed his hand tightly at that revelation. "She's still with dad," Tori rejoiced. "She wants to be with my dad."

"Yeah. Exactly, I gave you happiness not David," Gary sounded agitated, which made Andre beam with pride at Holly's stance on saving her marriage.

"Oh go to hell, David has given me the most wonderful twenty-three years of my life. We have two beautiful girls together, that's my husband and I love him," Holly explained, angrily. "I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have let you text me, I shouldn't have continued all those conversations. He was hurt by this whole situation. This wonderful man who has done nothing but love me and our daughters unconditionally, well maybe not so much Trina but you know it's Trina. But yeah, I chose David. Respect that."

"I respect that you had a long marriage. You love him, I get that. How can you not love the father of your children, the man you spent most of your life with but how can you expect me to just let you go?" Gary asked. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in years. You are stunningly gorgeous. When I met you years ago just after I became David's partner on the force, all I thought at that moment was wow, David is lucky. I envied him for having you. He spoke about you and your family with such love, that I couldn't help but want that. But I never could, I could never find the right woman. No one, I mean no one I was with I fell for and then you and I began to talk and I felt like yes this was right."

"You felt like it was right?" Holly asked. "From the start? I felt disgusted at myself for letting you text me those things, I felt good when you called me beautiful and you said all those kind words. But I knew it wasn't right because you weren't him. I shouldn't have continued on but I did and I regret it. Do you know how hard it was to tell him what was going on between you and I?"

"I know he didn't take it well," Gary interrupted. "I had a black eye for a week because of it."

"You deserved it," Tori and Andre muttered at the same time, causing them both to grin.

"You're lucky he didn't send you to the hospital," Holly sighed. "Gary, what are you doing here? I'm not the one for you, I'm sorry that I led you on but David will always be the one for me. I can't see a day without waking up next to him. When I told him everything, he left me and the girls. He left and that broke me."

"He left?" Andre asked. "I didn't know that," Tori stated. "I didn't know he left."

"How do you not notice your father's absence?" Andre questioned.

"I don't know," Tori groaned. "He was away for some training thing, for a few weeks. Maybe that's it."

"Good job Tor," Andre mused, which in turn she hit him for. "Bastard," she grunted.

"Holly," Gary began but Holly cut him off. "Don't, Gary just accept the fact that we can't be. I'm the not the one for you, you can still find whoever is right for you out there. I'm just not her. I'm sorry because I know I'm hurting you but I can't be with you, I'm not in love with you."

"You think it's David that you want but you are just scared because he's been there, he has always been there for you and the girls. He can't even leave you, he came back to you even though you cheated. But Holly I am certain I can be that person. He's a sense of security for you and come on, why do you even want to go back to a man who is pathetic enough that can forgive you that easily for hurting him. That's not a strong man, that's a-"

"Shut up," Holly snapped. "You aggravate me so much. You are nothing like David, you aren't better than David. I wouldn't be better with you, I would be worse off. He is a strong man, a great husband and an incredible father. He forgave but he hasn't forgotten you dimwit. He loves me much more than you ever could. The time he was away from our home, you know he asked for space and I gave it to him. He was so hurt, distraught with everything but he loved me and our girls so much that he would call or text me each day just to make sure we were okay.

"I hurt him," Holly cried. "And he still loves me enough to forgive me. So I mean it when it Gary, when I say it's David, it'll always be David."

"I don't like seeing you cry," Gary stated.

"I can't help it," Holly sniffled. "Sometimes I just think wow, how can I have done this to the man I love. The love of my life, how can I be so unfaithful to him."

"I just, I figured I would give this one last shot. I mean I get it, sorry for troubling you this evening," Gary said. "I'll just leave now before he arrives."

"That would be best, I couldn't handle another confrontation," Holly said. "Come on, he should be here soon."

"So your mom chose your dad," Andre smiled at the new discovered information. "I'm glad."

"No, my dad decided to still be with my mom," Tori proudly stated. "Sometimes the love you have for someone can help you forgive something so painful."

"Yeah," Andre agreed, pulling Tori towards him. "Love is a powerful force."

"Goodbye Holly," Gary said. Tori began to pull away from Andre's hold.

"Where are you going?" Andre questioned, trying to keep his hold on her.

"I need to watch as she closes the door behind the bastard who almost destroyed my family," Tori pulled away and walked towards the door.

"What!" he made a grab for her but he missed in the dark. "You'll be revealing that we are here."

"Don't worry about that, they both aren't paying attention to the closet door opening," she said as she slowly pushed the closet door open.

As his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the small gap, he realized he wanted to see Mrs. Vega close the door behind that jackass as well.

"I want to see this too," he whispered as he walked towards the door.

"Hover over," she whispered, as he peaked out. "Great view of the drama," he said, as he watched on.

"Bye Gary," Holly said, opening the door. "Have a nice life."

"Yes Gary, have a nice life," David said as he walked through the doorway. "Away from me and my family."

"Dad," Tori whispered, Andre placed a hand on Tori's shoulder giving her a comforting squeeze.

"David, I-" Holly began but David just waved it off. He gently pried Holly's hand away from the door handle and closed the door.

"Don't bother," David said, with a smile. "I get it. He was just leaving and I'm staying, forever."

David pointedly looked at Gary, smirking. "David, great to see you," Gary said. "I was just having a conversation with your wife over the past few months."

"Must be a great chat that she's telling you to leave and to have a nice life," David quipped.

Gary glared at David. "Well I'm a guy who knows when to walk away. I mean you forgave her for cheating on you, I don't think I could ever be that guy but hey you are confident enough that you would allow that to happen. I wish you the best and that the next time she cheats on you'll have the balls to walk away."

David took a step towards Gary but Holly stepped forward blocking his path. "No," she told David poking him in the chest. "You are better than this," she said before turning to face Gary. "You, you are pathetic fool."

"You fell for this pathetic fool," Gary smirked at the pair. "You wanted this, you wanted a life away from him with me. So I'm the fool who fell for you, for your words."

Holly glared at him. "Gary, from the start I told you I couldn't promise you anything," she said. "Our conversations were innocent until it got to a point that those conversations should have never gotten to."

"Well too late," Gary said. "You turned out to be just a woman who was seeking attention. You got it, you loved it but what? Did you get discovered? Is that what made you 'confess' it all to this dumbass?"

"Honestly it was Tori," Holly answered. "Trina didn't notice. David kind of got that there was a distance but yeah it was all Tori."

"Look at that muchacha you helped your mom tell your dad the truth without even realizing it," Andre whispered as Tori smiled at him.

"Tori?" David questioned. "She knew?"

"No," Holly quickly stated. "Well maybe, yes. Not that I told her or that she discovered us but she would give me these looks. Whenever I was texting Gary or just when I make these comments and it was like the wheels in her head were turning. She probably did figure it out. That's what I thought, wow my daughter knows I'm having an affair and she isn't saying anything about it."

"Maybe she approved," Gary stated.

"Never," Tori hissed. "Tor, calm down," Andre said.

"You wish," David glared at him. "Tori doesn't care for you. A little while back she even asked if I really trusted you and I told her yes. She didn't say anything after that but she gave me a weird look, followed by a reassuring smile. Now I get it, she was just trying to look out for her old man and she probably did figure you out Holly."

"Great, my daughter probably thinks I'm a slut," Holly whined.

"You sure acted like one," Gary coughed.

Before Holly could even try to attempt to block David, he had walked around her and punched Gary. "Go Mr. Vega," Andre cheered while Tori winced at the action. "No dad," she said.

"Great punch David, who knew you actually had the strength to hit like a man," Gary said touching the left side of his face. "You clearly weren't man enough for your wife."

David punched him once more. "David!" Holly exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"Keep them coming Dave," Gary mused him on. "Maybe you'll do some damage. I mean really I don't get why Holly says you are a great man, a father when you can't even provide them with happiness."

"Bastard," David said before punching Gary once more. "Come at me, say what you want but guess what? You could have said what you said to her all these past months, all those dates meant nothing because at the end of the day she still picked to be with me. Me, not you."

"I think she's just doing it for the girls and not because of you," Gary spat out. "You took her back but you know what? Before that she thought it was over with you. She asked me for time because she couldn't be with me but she was with me until that point, when she told you the truth. So I think she's pities you and you'll get it when she lets the next guy fuck her."

"Asshole," David leered at him. "Watch your mouth. You are talking about my wife."

"She sure wasn't acting like it til a couple weeks ago. She sure wanted to be under me and not-" David didn't let him finish, as he punched his face once more.

"You are going to need a plastic surgeon when I'm done with you," David said, delivering another punch to Gary's stomach. "You are going to regret your words."

He punched Gary's face once more, the force throwing Gary off his feet and he fell to the floor. David delivered a kick to Gary's stomach area.

"David just stop it," Holly begged as David kicked Gary once more.

"He deserves this and much more," David grunted before turning away from the guy. "But you are right, I'll stop."

"You are pathetic," Gary said as he attempted to get up from the floor. "Hit me like you want to."

"I hit you the way I want to, you'll end up in the hospital," David stated.

"Ha," Gary smirked. "Well I should get going. This has been fun."

"Yes," Holly exhaled. "Leave, you don't belong here. How did you even know to come here?"

"I overheard David talking to Rogers about his plans for the evening so I decided to come here myself. To talk some sense into you Holly," Gary smiled at her. "You'll realize soon that you want me and not him."

"Never," Holly glared at him.

"I'll be seeing you soon Holly," Gary said as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Just get out," David said.

"David," Gary said turning back to face him. "What?" David asked.

"When she's with you, just remember she'll be thinking of how it would have been like with me," Before David could respond, Gary punched him.

"No!" Holly yelled as that was the catalyst that started a full out brawl between the two. Punches were being thrown with full force and Holly stood by watching as these two men went at it. She yelled at them to stop but there was no stopping by the two.

Before Andre could react Tori was running out of the closet, shocking Holly. "Tori!" she yelled out. "What are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

"Closet," Tori pointed towards the door that Andre stepped out of. He sheepishly smiled at Holly as he gave her a quick wave.

"Dad stop it!" Tori yelled, hoping that her voice would stop him. David delivered one last blow to Gary's nose after hearing Tori's voice.

"Babygirl," David said, stepping towards Tori. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Tori said, giving him her best innocent smile.

"You were hiding in the closet," Holly stated. "How did you even get in the room? How did you know I was going to be in the hotel tonight?"

Andre joined Tori's side. "Well I have my ways. I found out a couple weeks back that you would be here tonight and well, I was curious," Tori said. "I mean I figured it was Gary that you were having an affair with but I just wanted to confirm it."

"Tori," Holly began but Tori just held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it mom," Tori said. "I heard enough."

"Great it's a little family reunion," Gary said, as he slowly got up from the floor. "If you don't mind, I'll freshen up in the bathroom before leaving."

Tori glared at him as he walked into the bathroom. "Bastard," Tori muttered.

"Heard that sweetheart," Gary said.

"Ignore him," Holly said, waving Gary off. "Now what are you two doing here?"

Andre and Tori shared a look before Tori turned to face her parents. She attempted to look as innocent as possible.

"Like I said before I saw that you were going to be here and I wanted to know once and for all what was going on," Tori confessed. "I mean I thought it was Gary, just to find out you were having an affair with Gary but you ended it because you really just want to be with dad. But yeah all this information is a bit overwhelming, plus seeing your dad beat up the jerk who almost broke up your family is a great sight. Good job dad."

"Thanks," Her dad grunted as he plopped himself down on the bed.

"Lucky punches," Gary called out but everyone just ignored him.

"Oh honey, I didn't want you to find out about Gary," Holly walked over to Tori but Tori took a step away from her reach. "Tori, I-"

Tori shook her head at her mother. "Mom, I'm happy that you want to be with dad now but I'm angry and hurt by all of this," Tori looked over at her dad. "I just learned so much tonight that I had been hoping for months wasn't true."

Holly reached out trying to comfort her distraught daughter but Tori moved away from her touch. "Tori, I never meant to hurt you but-"

"Don't," Tori cut her off. "But you did, you hurt me. You hurt dad and thank goodness Trina is oblivious to all of this because she would have been hurt too. Jeesh, mom what were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? Were his words that good that they got you in his bed? Because fuck this mom, fuck this whole situation. You are a-"

"Tori, that's enough," David bellowed. "You respect your mother."

"Tor," Andre said as he moved towards her. He knew that look in her eyes, she was about to breakdown. He wanted to be by her side just in case she broke down. "You are saying a lot of things right now that you don't mean."

"No I mean them," Tori glared up at her mother. "I mean every single word and that's what hurts because I never thought I would say anything remotely close to what I've said and want to say to her and really mean them."

"Tori Anne Vega," David yelled, her scowl disappeared as she turned to face him and was met with a disappointed look. "You shut your mouth now or you're grounded."

"Fine," Tori looked back at her mother. "Dad might have forgiven you but I'm sure forgetting is a hard task and just know that I won't forgive you so easily."

"Alright, young lady you are asking for it," David warned but Holly held up her hand towards him, signalling him to stop.

Holly sighed. "I know Tori," Tears flowed freely from Holly's eyes. "Take all the time you need, I gave your dad time and I give you all the time you'll possibly need."

Tori scoffed. "For the past few months I've been angry at you but I kept it all inside because I couldn't actually accuse you of anything and I kept just saying it's all in my head. But to find out that I was right and you were willing to hurt someone just like that is so fucking frustrating and-"

"Stop cursing," David commanded.

"It was frustrating to see it all and not have anyone else see it," Tori ranted. "Were you two even going to tell Trina and I or was it going to be just a big secret?"

"We decided to not share anything with you girls," David spoke up. "We decided it was best to not worry you two and plus you wouldn't have any resentment against your mother."

"Too late for that," Andre said and David glared at him. "Not helping got it."

"I'm truly sorry Tori," Holly said.

Tori nodded. "I know you are," she responded.

"Lovely family chat but I'm not needed," Gary said walking out of the bathroom.

There was a chorus of agreements with the statement. "Leave," Holly said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Fine," Gary said. "Happily, remember to call me when this whole charade crumbles and David finally gets the balls to leave you."

"Goodbye Gary," Holly gritted her teeth irritated, she gladly slammed the door shut after he stepped out of the room.

"Glad he's gone," Andre said as he took a seat on the bed next to David.

"Now," David turned to face Andre. "You two," Andre sheepishly smiled at his future father-in-law. "How did you two get in here?"

"Talked the girl downstairs to giving me the key to the room," Andre explained quicker than Tori could possibly even think to open her mouth.

"Andre!" She glared at him. "I told her I was Holly's daughter and well Andre flirted and we got the key."

"I'm Holly now?" Holly questioned.

Tori sneered at her mother. "Well you are a couple of things that if said out loud could get me kicked out of my home so really lets not get into it."

"Now you might be mad at me but you have no right to-" Holly snapped at Tori.

"Shut up!" Tori yelled, surprising everyone in the room. This was not the Tori they all knew, she was always so respectful and kind.

"Alright Tor," Andre said getting up. "Time to go. You need to cool off. You are acting like a gank towards your mother and you need to respect her."

"Respect someone that didn't respect herself or her family, now that's rich," Tori scoffed at Andre, who walked up to her.

"Alright baby," he tried to look into her eyes but she averted her gaze down to the floor. "Tori look at me," he tilted her chin up to face him. The look in her eyes broke his heart, tears welled up in her eyes and he felt his chest tighten. "Stop it."

She didn't say anything but a few tears escaped her eyes. He wiped away those few stray tears. "Okay so you are hurt and we all get that but you need to stop it. You want to hurt her, don't you?" She hesitated but nodded. "I know you do and you know it'll get you nowhere but grounded and that's not fair to you or to me."

Tori let out a shaky laugh. "Why not you?"

He looked over at Mr and Mrs. Vega who was were both look expectantly at the pair than back at Tori. "If you get grounded," Andre started but was cut off by David. "Which she is," David added. "Two weeks."

"Dad!" Tori protested.

"David no. One weekend," Holly said.

"See Tor, you got yourself grounded," Andre said and Tori just rolled her eyes at him. "This weekend or next?"

"Next," Holly said before David could respond.

"Alright," Andre responded. "I can work with that."

"With what?" David questioned, confused.

"Clearly there have been some developments with their relationship," Holly said, taking a seat on the bed next to her husband.

"Sort of," Andre responded. "Working on that."

"Good," Holly smiled at the pair. "So you lied Tori?"

"Hmm," Tori looked over at her mother. "What are you talking about?"

"About needing me tonight, when you texted. You didn't need me to come home," Holly voice cracked a bit.

"Well I wasn't home, I was at the bar when I sent you the text," Tori responded. "I just wanted to see what you did and you didn't do anything but text me back. I kind of wanted to see if I was more important than whatever what was going to happen tonight. Kind of realized I wasn't."

"What?! No!" Holly got off the bed quickly, making her way over to Tori. Andre moved away from Tori to give Holly some space. "After that text I was going to tell your dad when he got here that we needed to leave that you needed me. I'm sorry that you felt like I was choosing some guy over you, even if it was your dad, I would pick you over him any day."

"Hey!" David said.

Tori shook her head at her mothers words. "You are lying," she cried. "You are a liar."

"Tori," Knowing that he really should just let Tori calm down away from her mother, Andre stepped towards her. "Alright with your permission Mr. and Mrs. Vega, I think it's time to take Tori out of here. To get her calm and collected, so she can grasp the idea of how her words are hurtful and she needs to shut it before she's grounded til graduation."

"Take her," David responded.

Andre nodded. "We'll be upstairs," Andre spoke as he grabbed Tori's hand. "We are just one flight up, 502 if you need us."

"You two have a hotel room?" Holly questioned.

"Yeah, I booked it seeing as I had to spy on you to get the truth out," Tori said.

"Alright snarky, let's go," Andre said. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Vega no funny business. We'll just be sleeping, I'll even be sleeping on the floor."

David gave him a wary look but nodded. "You better, don't forget I'm a cop and well I know where you live."

"Yes sir," Andre said pulling Tori towards the door.

"Goodnight daddy," Tori said.

"Goodnight Tori," her dad responded and then cleared his throat.

David looked over at his upset wife. "Tori stop," David stated and Andre froze as they reached the door. "Say goodnight to your mother as well."

Tori grunted but complied. "Goodnight mother," she said before opening the hotel room door and stomping out of the room. She dragged Andre out with her, who tried to wave goodbye as he was pulled out the door.

He knew Tori could hear Mrs. Vega crying as they walked towards the stairwell and he wondered what has gotten into this girl that she's blatantly disregarding her mother with such ease.

She doesn't stop until they get to their hotel room. "Open it," she demanded and he glared at her. She had her own key why was she being so rude.

But he doesn't protest, he opened the door with his own key. "Your highness," he said, as he held the door open for her.

She throws her clutch across the room surprising him. "What the hell?" he questioned closing the door.

He watched the clutch hit the wall and fall down to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Tori cried out before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor crying.

He rushed over to her, collecting her in his arms. "I've got you," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's a side to Tori we didn't expect now did we? Hope you enjoyed this and there is more to come. Thanks to those that have added this story to their favs list or story alerts list or will do so, it means a lot. And thank you to those that review they really do encourage me to keep on writing, all of you do and I'll try my best to update soon.


End file.
